People who suffer from diabetes require insulin to keep their blood glucose level as close as possible to normal levels. It is essential for people with diabetes to manage their blood glucose level to within a normal range. Complications from diabetes can include heart disease (cardiovascular disease), blindness (retinopathy), nerve damage (neuropathy), and kidney damage (nephropathy). Insulin is a hormone that reduces the level of blood glucose in the body. Normally, insulin is produced by beta cells in the pancreas. In non-diabetic people, the beta cells release insulin to satisfy two types of insulin needs. The first type is a low-level of background insulin that is released throughout the day. The second type is a quick release of a higher-level of insulin in response to eating. Insulin therapy replaces or supplements insulin produced by the pancreas.
Conventional insulin therapy typically involves one or two injections a day. The low number of injections has the disadvantage of allowing larger variations in a person's blood glucose levels. Some people with diabetes manage their blood glucose level with multiple daily injections (MDI). MDI may involve more than three injections a day and four or more blood glucose tests a day. MDI offers better control than conventional therapy. However, insulin injections are inconvenient and require a diabetic person to track the insulin doses, the amount of carbohydrates eaten, and their blood glucose levels among other information critical to control.
Blood glucose (BG) management devices help a diabetic person manage their blood glucose. For example, an insulin pump is a BG management device that provides insulin throughout the day. A glucose monitor (GM) or meter is a BG management device to measure blood glucose levels. Some monitors require a finger-stick to acquire a sample of blood that is applied to a test strip to get a blood glucose reading. Some monitors are able to provide continuous monitoring of blood glucose. Other BG management devices include computers running software to help a diabetic person manage insulin therapy. However, most BG management devices are limited in the control over blood glucose that they offer.